It is known to provide a rearward facing camera or imaging sensor or device at a rear of a vehicle and with a generally rearward and downward field of view to capture images of the area immediately rearward of the vehicle for a rear vision system or back up aid system or the like. Examples of such rear vision devices and systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,005,974; 6,989,736; 6,757,109; 6,717,610; 6,396,397; 6,201,642; 6,353,392; 6,313,454; 5,550,677; 5,670,935; 5,796,094; 5,877,897; 6,097,023; and 6,498,620, and International Publication No. WO 2004/047421, published Jun. 3, 2004, which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Such devices and systems perform adequately for their particular applications.
It has been suggested that such imaging devices be located at the license plate well or under the sill or overhang portion at the license plate well or recess, such as, for example, as is common on tail gates or lift gates of SUVs, minivans or the like. However, it is desirable that such rearward and substantially downward facing imaging devices be generally centrally located at the rear of the vehicle, and many vehicles have a trunk or lift gate release handle at the central region of the sill or overhang portion, such that an imaging device cannot be centrally located at the recess or well of the rear license plate. It has been suggested to incorporate an imaging device in an extendable/retractable device so that the imaging device may extend or be moved outward or rearward when it is desired to capture images so as to provide an enhanced rearward and downward field of view for the imaging device when so extended, and may retract within or partially within the rear portion of the vehicle when not in use. Such devices are typically costly and complicated devices and have not yet achieved widespread commercialization.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved rear imaging system that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.